


Meet the Family

by QueenieLacy



Series: An Unpredictable Curiosity [9]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Clubhouse Party, Drinking, Explicit Language, Guns, Lies, M/M, Smoking, Suggestive Themes, Target Practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22823875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieLacy/pseuds/QueenieLacy
Summary: Chibs brings Juice to the Clubhouse. Happy brings a gift to Alex and then a gift to the party
Relationships: Happy Lowman/Original Male Character(s), Juice Ortiz/Chibs Telford
Series: An Unpredictable Curiosity [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1035444
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Meet the Family

Happy pushed the door of the house open and slipped inside, closing the door softly behind him. He heard commotion in the kitchen and followed the sound until he door in the kitchen doorway. Happy leaned against the wall as he watched Alexander cook something at the stove. A smirk formed on his face as he admired the black pajama pants with small yellow happy faces dotting the entire surface.

Happy ended up spending the night with Alex. The duo laid a number of blankets and sheets on the living room floor and camped out in front of the television. Alex offered a pair of his pajamas, but Happy explained that he didn’t think he could fit anything Alex owned. He took off his boots, laid his kutte on the couch and made himself as comfortable as he could. He woke up on his side the next morning to the sight of Alex lying on his stomach, spread out like starfish, and his hand on Alex’s lower back. His wild curls were everywhere and Happy was pretty sure he was drooling. He decided he liked the sight. He wanted to wake up next to this every morning which is why he tip-toed out of the house this morning on a mission.

“You’re back.” Alex looked over his shoulder when he felt like someone was watching him. He was revealed to see Happy behind him, leaning against the wall. When he woke, he was confused by Happy’s absence until he saw the scrap of paper on the couch with the words “Be Back” scribbled on it. “Hope you like chicken sausage, I don’t eat pork.” Alex spoke before turning back to the stove.

“I normally don’t eat breakfast.” Happy said as he moved into the kitchen.

“That’s not healthy. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day...or so they say.” Alex quipped.

Happy let out a short hum as he moved closer to Alex until he was right behind his nurse. He reached out, hands resting on Alex’s hips. “I appreciate you wearing me on your ass.” He smirked as he looked down at all the happy faces on Alex’s pajama pants. Alex laughed out loud, the giggle rumbling through his body. 

“I’ll have you know that I normally don’t wear this much clothing while I’m at home, but I felt that it was too early for you to see me in my lace jockstrap.” Alex confessed and heard Happy take a sharp intake of breath.

“Don’t say things like that...making me distracted.” Alex laughed as Happy moved to stand at his side. Happy faced him as Alex finished with the sausage. “I need to tell you why I left this morning.”

“Yeah, okay.” Alex answered and turned toward Happy.

“I got you this.” Happy reached behind himself and pulled a gun from his waist. “This is a Glock 17, it’s easy to use and easy to load.”

“You weren’t kidding about the shooting thing last night?” Alex questioned as he looked at the gun.

“I want you to feel safe in your own home.” Happy explained in the best way he could. “My gun makes me feel safe.”

Alex nodded. “You’ll teach me everything there is not know about this?” Alex reached out and took the gun from Happy. The weight of the metal felt heavy in his hands, but there was also something powerful about it. Maybe this is why people went crazy over the second amendment. 

Happy nodded. “Whatever you want to know.”

“I want to test it out.” Alex blurted out, smiling at Happy. 

“I knew you’d say that.” Happy smirked. “Eat first and then I’ll take you to go shoot.” 

Alex almost forgot about the food he cooked. He gave the gun back to Happy and let him hold onto while the couple had breakfast and drank coffee. Once they were done, Alex left to get dressed for the day. While he was upstairs, Happy washed their dishes and cleaned up the kitchen. 

Alex came back downstairs dressed in jeans, a black tank top and a black and gray plaid hoodie tied around his waist. He held his sunglasses in his hand and walked into the kitchen, surprised to find it cleaned up. “Oh, you cleaned?”

“You sound surprised.” Happy deadpanned and walked over to Alex.

“I didn’t think you biker types did that kind of thing.” He half-joked and moved to follow Happy to the front door. 

“Mamma didn’t raise a bum.”

Alex hopped onto the back on Happy’s bike and held onto him as he drove out of the sit. He wanted to ask where they were going but he was sure he would get a non-answer. Instead, he laid his head against Happy’s shoulder and watched as the scenery changed from concrete to the California desert. 

“Hey!” Alex suddenly yelped as Happy turned off the road and drove through the dusty desert sand. Happy started up a large hill that took them behind the large mountains outside of Charming. Happy drove a few more feet before they came upon the makeshift shooting range. Bullets and cans littered the area but it was so Happy and Alex wouldn’t have expected anything else.

The couple hopped off and Happy led Alex over to the first station that was only defined by lines drawn in the sand. There were bottles already set up and Alex wondered if this was Happy’s plan all along. 

Happy handed Alex the gun. “Take the safety off.” He pointed to the safety and Alex clicked it off. “Now, point and shoot.”

“That’s it?” Alex turned to Happy. “I feel like there should be more instructions to this thing.” 

“It ain’t brain surgery.” Happy responded.

“It ain’t brain surgery.” Alex mocked him and saw the smile Happy immediately tried to hide. He turned back to his target and raised the gun, aiming it at the glass liquor bottle.

“You’re too tight. Relax.” Happy ordered and Alex chuckled.

“I knew there were more instructions to this.” Alex retorted and Happy left his place to walk up behind Alex. He placed his hands on Alex’s shoulders and then moved to pivot his hips. “Relax and pull the trigger.”

Alex took a deep breath and then did as he was told, pulling the trigger. Less than a second later, the glass bottle shattered as the bullet slammed into it. “You’re a natural.” Happy commented and Alex smirked. 

“I’m a fast learner when I have a great teacher.” Alex fired off two more shots, hitting two cans. “I think I get it.”

“Get what?”

“Why people are crazy about guns.” Alex explained before firing another round. “It’s a power trip.” 

Happy let out a hum in agreement as watched as Alex hit the cans set up. His hand on Alex’s lower back to keep him calm as he shot. Happy enjoyed the closeness between the two but soon frowned when he felt his pocket vibrate. “My phone, keep going.” 

Alex looked over his shoulder and saw Happy walking off to answer it. He turned his attention back to the targets and shot them all. Alex put the gun down so he could find and set up new cans and bottles of practice. As he finished, Happy came out from wherever he was and walked over to Alex. 

“You wanna go to a party at the clubhouse?” 

Alex raised his eyebrows. “Are sure you want me to go with you?”

“I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t want you there.”

“Alright.” Alex shrugged. “But you’ll have to give me a run down of clubhouse etiquette.”

Happy smirked. “Clubhouse etiquette...there is no etiquette.”

* * *

Juice looked at himself in the passenger pull-down mirror as he smeared lip balm onto his lips. He admired his face, making sure there was nothing on his face or in his teeth.

“Who ya getting pretty for?” Juice smiled at Chibs words. He reached up and closed the mirror before looking over at his lover.

“I heard there were older biker gentleman at this clubhouse.” Juice explained and unhooked his seat belt. He slid across the cab of Chibs’ truck and pressed against his side. “That were quite sexy and had a bit of money.”

Chibs hummed, placing one hand on Juice’s thigh. “Oh really?” He smirked and Juice nodded. 

Yeah, I think his name is….” Juice rubbed his chin as if he were thinking. “Bobby.”

“Oh, fuck you.” Chibs laughed alongside Juice.

“Didn’t you tell me he was the treasurer?” Juice asked and Chibs nodded. 

“Aye, but he ain’t into your kind.” Chibs threw his arm around Juice and tried to hug him to his chest, but that was difficult to do while driving.

“You mean Afro-Puerto Ricans?” Juice played dumb and watched Chibs lips curl up into a smirk.

“Exactly.” Chibs turned down the road the clubhouse was on. He found himself becoming nervous as they got closer, not for himself. He could handle himself but he was nervous for Juice. What if one of the guys said or did something stupid? He would have to choose between his brothers and his boyfriend?

“So what should I expect?” Juice asked when Chibs got quiet. He knew the man was thinking too much and wanted to get him out of his head.

“Well, this is a welcome back party for Gemma and Nero.” Chibs started.

“The lady in the picture in the shop?” Juice asked and Chibs nodded.

“But this is really a good excuse for Tara and Gemma to trap and fawn over you.” Chibs explained and Juice chuckled.

“How would Gemma know about me?” Juice asked as Chibs pulled into the clubhouse parking lot.

“Oh trust me, Jax told his mum. That boy tells his mum everything.” Chibs explained as he parked.

“Mama’s boy.” Juice commented and Chibs nodded. “Can’t be mad at that since I’m daddy’s boy.”

Chibs smirked at Juice’s words. “Besides Gemma is like a sister and I may have...confided in her years ago.”

Juice nodded at the explanation. “She’s a good sister.”

“I wouldn’t say that.” Chibs turned the car off. “She’s a pain in my ass.”

Juice laughed and followed Chibs out of the truck. Chibs waited for him and threw his arm around Juice’s neck, pulling him close to his body. 

“It’s about time you got here!” Jax yelled as they walked toward the door. “Tara is driving me up a fucking walk.”

“Don’t worry, yur guest of honor are here.” Chibs smirked. “This is Opie. Opie, this is Juan-.”

“Please call me Juice.” Juice cut in and Opie nodded.

“Don’t you work at the bar at Diosa?” Opie questioned and Juice nodded.

“That’s me.”

Opie smirked as he reached over to smack Chibs’ arm. “Ah! Been reaching into Venus’ cookie jar. I’m surprised you made it through the front door with how protective she is.”

“Well, I am her favorite.” Chibs and Juice said at the same time.

“Already finishing each other’s sentences.” Opie mocked, cooing at the couple.

“Chibs and Juice sittin’ in a tree…” Jax started.

“Christ, let’s go.” Chibs swore and guided Juice away from the two immature men and into the clubhouse. 

The party was in full swing. Loud music blared through the stereo speakers, everyone was already on their third or fourth drink, croweaters in skimpy outfits danced around and there was a table overloaded with food on the back wall.

“Mm, I should have put on my shorts.” Juice said as a girl walked past them in shorts that showed off a bit of ass cheek.

“I don’t think they’re ready for that.” Chibs answered. “Too much juice.” He smirked and then guided Juice to the bar to get a drink. 

“Juice!” Both men turned around and saw Venus and Tig heading toward them. Venus kisses them both while Tig hugged Chibs before hugging Juice.

“Where’s Gemma?” Chibs asked and Tig shrugged. 

“I lost her in the people.”

“She’s probably looking for you two.” Venus pointed at Chibs and Juice. “Now, can someone get a girl a drink?”

Outside, the rumbling of Happy’s motorcycle was drown-out by the loud talking and music that came out of the clubhouse. Happy pulled into his parking space and killed the engine, dropping the kickstand down to successfully park his bike. He hoped off along with Alex, securing their helmets to the bike before heading toward the clubhouse. Happy slipped his hand in Alex’s and Alex gave the hand a squeeze.

“Happy!” Bobby greeted the man. He managed to make his way outside to get some air.

“What’s up, brother?” Jax greeted and Happy nodded.

“This is Alex.” Happy introduced the nurse and Alex have them a small wave.

“What’s up?” Alex greeted them.

“Nice to meet you. I’m Jax, that’s Bobby and that’s Opie.” Jax pointed them out. “Eat, drink and have fun.” He said before Happy pulled Alex toward the door.

“Um, I’m alittle drunk.” Opie started and Bobby scoffed at the ‘little’ description of Opie’s drunkenness. “But were they holding hands?” He questioned.

Jax shrugged. “I don’t know….didn’t notice.”

“Lay off the whisky.” Bobby told Opie. “And get some business of your own.”

Alex chuckled as he walked inside of the clubhouse. “This is exactly what I imagined.” He said as he looked around. “Tough bikers in black leather, the booze, the old rock music...very stereotypical. I like it.”

“I’ll make sure to tell Jax you gave the clubhouse an A+.” Happy spoke and Alex smiled.

“It’s Alexander approved.”

Before Happy could respond, he felt arms wrap around his mid-section. He quickly turned his head and saw a girl wrapped around him like a koala to a tree. Her eyes were glassy and her red cheeks gave away her drunkenness. “Happy!” She yelled. “You made it!”

Happy didn’t say anything to the girl. He just grunted as he used his hand to push the girl away. She didn’t take the hint and moved back into his space. 

“Happy, I’ve been waiting on you.”

Happy heard Alex chuckle and he turned his head to face him. “Are you laughing?” 

Alex nodded. “You didn’t tell me you were a lady’s man. Who knew brooding-Happy had his way with women.”

“They say he’s got a huge dick.” The girl blurted out and Alex raised an eyebrow at the new information.

Happy leaned in so he could whisper in Alex’s ear.

“That’s true.”

Alex smirked. “Now I know why the ladies love you.”

“Anytime you want to see, just let me know.” Happy said before pulling Alex toward the bar, leaving the drunk girl for someone else.

Happy and Alex grabbed drinks at the crowded bar. Alex took hold of the whisky he’d been poured and took a step back so others could get to the bar. As he moved, he bumped into someone. 

“Oh, sorry.” He heard from behind him. Alex quickly turned around to apologize.

“No, it’s my fa-Juice?” 

“Alex? Wow, I wouldn’t have expected to see you here.” Juice smiled and leaned in for a hug. Alex gladly returned the hug before pulling back.

“I didn’t expect to find you here either.” Alex spoke.

“You know the nurse?” Alex looked over to see a slightly older gentleman at Juice’s side with scars on his face.

“I remember you from Mr. Epps’ stay at the hospital. Chibs?” Alex looked at Happy and he nodded. Alex turned back to Chibs. “It’s good to see you again. How is Mr. Epps?”

“He’s doing alright.” Chibs answered. “Ya fixed him up nice.”

“Mr. Epps?” Juice questioned.

“Half-Sack.”

“Oh, Mr. One-Ball.” Juice realized who they were talking about, making Chibs and Alex laugh. Happy even cracked a smile. 

“How do you two know each other?” Chibs asked. Juice turned to Alex, eyes pleading with him to not tell the truth about how they really met.

“He didn’t tell you?” Fortunately for Juice, Alex understood the look. “Juice was the Diosa ambulance. I guess he still is but there aren’t as many accidents these days. When the dancers would fall off the stage, Juice somehow ended up as the one to drive them to the hospital.”

“Because I was usually the most sober.” Juice quickly added and Chibs smirked. 

“Sounds like Juice.” Chibs reasoned, always helping people. 

“Well I’ll be damned…Tara was right.”

“Gemma.” Chibs and Happy said in unison. She went to Happy first, hugging him, before going over to Chibs.

“I knew you liked chocolate but I didn’t know you liked the spice.” Gemma teased as she hugged Chibs. She pulled away from him to look at Juice, admiring the young boy. “Gemma.” She introduced herself, extending her hand. Gemma would have found the boy way too innocent for Chibs, but Gemma could see an underlying roughness. She could tell this baby's been through some things in his short life.

“Everyone calls me Juice.” Juice shook her hand.

“Because of your ass?” Gemma questioned and Chibs scoffed. “What? I have eyes. I looked. It’s not like I grabbed it.” She said and looked toward Alex.

“Alex Richardson.” He beat her to the introduction, sticking out his hand. Gemma took his hand and shook it. She noticed how the two were still holding hands, but decided not to say anything for the moment. She could only focus on one couple at a time.

“He’s the nurse that put Half-Sack back together.” Chibs explaining, hoping to move Gemma’s attention away from him and Juice.

“If you could put that mess back together, then you’ve got some real skill.” Gemma noted before turning back to Juice.

“So, how’d you meet this grump?” She asked, smacking Chibs on the arm.

“At Diosa.” Juice answered and Gemma smirked. She threw an arm around Juice and started to guide him away from Chibs.

“Tell me more.”

* * *

The night flew by for the couples. Juice found himself sandwiched between Gemma and Tara while some of the other wives crowded around. He laughed and drank with the women until Chibs was fed up with being without him and took Juice away despite Gemma’s protests.

Chibs took Juice and led him through the clubhouse to his room in the back. He found his door and opened it, allowing Juice in first. Chibs closed the door behind him before going over to Juice. “How did you like Gemma?”

“I like her. She’s a straight shooter.” Juice smiled as Chibs cupped his face.

“Hm, you’re just drunk.” Chibs joked before kissing Juice. 

“Maybe so.” Juice shrugged before going over to the bed and sitting down on the edge. “Now, get in the bed and let me take advantage of you.”

Meanwhile, Alex and Happy posted up near the pool table. Alex shocked Happy with his pool skills even beating a few of his brothers out of their money. Happy leaned against the pool table as Alex walked over to him. “Want a drink? I’m buying.” Alex laughed as he showed off the thick roll of money he won from all the pool games.

“You continue to surprise me.” Happy commented as he reached out for Alex, his hands resting on the nurses hips.

Alex moved in so he was pressed against Happy. “I hope that’s a good thing.” He said as he wrapped his arms around Happy’s neck. 

“It’s a very good thing.” Happy mumbled and leaned in to kiss the nurse.

“Get a room.” The couple looked over to see Bobby with a woman on his lap. “A man and a woman aren’t allowed to fuck out here and neither are two dudes.” He slurred and Alex chuckled.

“He’s just mad I took his money.”

“He’s no longer allowed to play pool.” Bobby drunkenly slurred, smiling through his words.

“Come on.” Happy took Alex’s hand and led him to the backrooms. He opened the door to his room and led Alex inside, locking it behind them while Alex kicked off his shoes.

Alex threw himself on the bed, a soft thump echoing through the room as the mattress settled. He watched Happy hang up his kutte and kick off his shoes before crawling into bed next to him. Happy turned on his side and Alex turned to face him, smiling before cupping Happy’s face. “Thank you, for everything.” 

“It’s not a problem.” Happy answered. Alex leaned in to press a sweet kiss to his biker’s lips. As he pulled back, Happy chased his lips and caught them before he got away, turning the innocent kiss into a more passionate one. Happy could taste the whisky on Alex’s lips and wanted more, but he knew when to push his limits. He wasn’t sure if Alex was ready for anything more and he didn’t want to see like his ex. Alex broke the kiss, chuckling as he pulled back.

“Do you hear that?” Alex questioned. “Is that...are they fucking?”

“Probably.” 

Alex burst into laughter at the answer. “Oh, I love this place.”


End file.
